GoodBye
by sesshoumaru's-secret-mate
Summary: One Shot, Rin is off to Collage and her and her adopted father Sesshomaru are saying goodbye. Song fic.


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the song 'ready don't go' so if you have trouble don't sue me ok.

Summary: One Shot, Rin is off to Collage and her and her adopted father Sesshomaru are saying goodbye. Song fic.

Good bye

by Lady Maki

He stood in the door way watching as she place the last of her things in a backpack, she looked up at him and gave him a big smile just like she used as a little girl. He promised her that she could do this, he just didn't know it was going to be so hard on him to see. She stoo and took one last look at her room before taking up the over stuffed backpack and walking past him.

_Shes gotta do what shes gotta do_

_And I've gotta like it or not_

He followed her outside and watched as the poor old backpack was thrown into the stuffed car, this was what she's been waiting for, this is she been dreaming about for years and now it was here.

_Shes got dreams to big for this town_

_And she needs to give 'em a shot_

_Wherever they are_

She slowly began to walk back to him her hands deep in the pockets of her coat making him remember her as the little girl she once was. "I'm all packed now, Daddy"

_Looks like I'm all ready to leave_

_Theres nothin' left to pack_

How many times in the last few weeks had he thought to see if he could rethink letting her go. How many times in the last few weeks had he thought of her as the child he's raised.

_Aint no room for me in that car_

_Even if she asks me to tag along_

_Gotta gotta be strong_

_(Gotta gotta be strong)_

"I can do this Daddy you've raised me well" she said standing in front of her father watching him closely.

_I'm at the startin line of the rest of my life_

_As ready as I've ever been_

_Got the hunger and the stars in my eyes_

_The prize is mine to win_

He knew that she was waiting for something that only he can give her, the one thing that as always meant something to her.

_She's waitin' on my blessins_

_Fore she hits that open road,_

_Baby get ready,_

"Are you ready for this?" he asked asked wanting her at home longer.

_Ohh Im ready_

_S_he gave him a hug holding on longer just like she used to as a little girl.

_Get set,_

_Don't go._

"this is perfect!"

_Looks like things are fallin in place_

He didn't think so, this was to much for him to handle, he wasn't the one ready for this. She was the first one he could open up too, he didn't want to leave.

_Feels like theyre fallin apart_

_Im paintin this big ol' smile on my face_

_To hide my broken heart_

_If only she knew_

"hey don't start you said I could do this Daddy"

_This is where you don't say_

_What you want so bad to say_

_H_e never said a word, yet like always she knew when something was wrong, when something was bothering him, but he did say she could.

_This is where I want to_

_But I wont get in the way_

_Of her and her dream_

_And spreadin her wings_

her smile went up the her eyes telling him of how much she was ready for this, ready to fly away and be free.

_I'm ready to flyyyyy!_

This was a big step for her, she was starting her life.

_Im at the startin line of the rest of my life_

_As ready as Ive ever been_

_Got the hunger and the stars in my eyes_

_The prize is mine to win_

_she's still waiting for something, he just couldn't give it yet._

_She's waitin' on my blessins fore she hits that open road,_

"come on Daddy I'm not going to make it in time like this"

_gotta hit that open road_

He nodded not trusting his voice to speak, but she understood.

_Baby get ready,_

_Get set,_

_Don't go_

He wanted to scream as she walked to the car.

_Don't goooo!_

"I'm making my life Daddy just like you"

_Im at the startin line of the rest of my life_

_As ready as Ive ever been_

He knew she was, she was just like him in many ways.

_Youll be alrighttt!_

The car started, but she didn't get in not yet. "I'm going to be fine"

_Got the hunger and the stars in my eyes_

_The prize is mine to win_

_Ill be okkkk!_

She's still wait, for what he wasn't sure anymore.

_She's waitin' on my blessings before she hits that open road,_

_Baby get ready,_

"Daddy..."

_Oh oh ooooohhh_

He looked up with a question in his eyes.

_Get set,_

_Please Don't go_

_Dont go_

"It's time now"

_Lemme go know_

He didn't move from her side.

_Hmmmm Dont go_

"I'll be ok Dad, I'll be back"

_Ill be alright_

_Ill be okkkkk_

_Know that Ill_

_Be thinkin of you_

_Each and every dayyyyy_

He knew he couldn't keep her all to himself any longer.

_Shes gotta do what shes gotta do_

"Daddy..."

_lemme go now_

He moved a little way back.

_Shes gotta do what shes gotta do_

"I love you Daddy and Thank you for being my Daddy"

_I gotta do what I gotta do_

_Ill be alright_

"goodbye my Daughter I love you Rin"

_Shes gotta do what shes gotta do _

She smilled and got in the car and with one last look at her very sad Adopted Father she pulled out of the long driveway and on to the road, ready to begin her new life and follow her dreams. He stood watching as her car couldn't be seen anymore knowing that it would be at least six months until he saw her again and for all he knew she could be seeing someone at this time. He hopped this was for the best

there I h_o_pe you all liked my little one shot, if you see any mistakes let me know I wrote it in a car on the way to Las Vegas for Christmas very bouncy trip.


End file.
